100 years
by ComposerEchofox
Summary: During the 100 years Link was asleep, Link dreams about what lies ahead for him (note that I wrote this before the game is released...)


Time stretches across the horizon, slowing everything down. Yet somehow I can run faster than I should be. Gravity doesn't limit me, I take great amounts of stride with every step. Everything has a hazy glow around it, reminding me of clouds. I rested against a tree that was rough when it made contact with my back. It felt off in a strange way however I didn't give it much thought. The sun shone brightly down on me with a pale yellow light, pure white clouds would float over or near the sun, it was gorgeous. A gentle wind blew in my direction, rustling the leaves and branches in the tree. It didn't give me a chill like I expected it to, but it was nice and comforting than I thought it would be.

A girl with gorgeous blond hair frolicked through the fields of grass. It was dream-like to see her glowing outfit flow behind her, smiling without care. As she gotten closer, she didn't seem to become clearer. Her face looked like it smeared off of her, all except for an adorable smile and nose. She mouthed my name but no sound came out. We strolled through the endless fields of grass, talking like old friends. A horse galloped nearby us, slowly coming to a stop. It nuzzled its head to me as if I were its owner. I stroked it's silky white mane then down to it's muscular brown body. It felt like it was just groomed, though it didn't have a saddle or markings that claimed it was owned. Giving the fact that it liked me well enough, I tried to hop on it's back. Once I tried to get onto it, the horse understood and lowered itself to help me get on. After I got into a good position I helped the girl get on the horse with me. She gripped on my hips tight as the horse began to stand up once more.

I rode the horse around, occasionally jumping over hedges and fences that strangely appeared. We rode all day, up until nightfall where she began to sleep on my shoulder. Despite the dark night, the moon's light gave me enough light to see a nearby town to rest in. As we reached the town, the horse wouldn't go any further. I woke up the girl and got down from the horse, then helped her off of the horse. After petting the horse for one last time, the horse ran off into the night. The town was dark with no light to be seen other than from the moon. The crickets quietly communicated in tiny trills as we walked through the streets. Every building was closed for the day, not even the night stores seemed to be awake. We toured the town until coming across a platform that lead to the rooftops. We climbed up to the roof of the building and roamed around until we settled on a good place to rest on. The moment I told her we could rest, she instantly fell asleep. I chuckled to myself and watched the night sky.

The stars twinkled against the dark blue sky, illuminated by the full moon. Occasionally I'd spot a few shooting stars shining brightly once before fading into nothing. At some point a seemingly large bird flew across the sky, silently making it's way to a nearby nest. _Funny,_ I thought to myself, _it almost looks familiar. Large birds big enough to ride, sounds like a legend I heard of. Large birds as transportation for some divine people…_ Slowly my body felt like it was winding down, making me grow too tired to think. I rested next to the girl on the surprisingly smooth roof and fell asleep.

The early morning chirpings of small birds slowly woke me up. The sun barely rose from the ground, shading the sky an orange and red hue. I look to my side to see the girl was gone. _Maybe she went home, it was a bit cold being up here._ I stretched my arms out then waited for some stores to open up. After a while of waiting, I got bored and decided to go back into the fields. Despite the sun barely peeking from the ground, no one was around. A lot of the stores still remained closed and people haven't come out yet. _Not even a mailman is around at this time, is it still too early?_ I thought curiously.

Back out in the fields, I saw the horse that I met with the girl yesterday munching on some grass. I whistled to it, in hopes of it coming to me; in response it flickered its ears. I tried again only this time I was louder, and the horse galloped to me. I stroked the side of its face then hopped on the horse again. I rode the horse around, jumping over hedges and fences until I noticed a flash of light coming from the woods. I stopped the horse and looked again. The girl, now dressed in white, waved me over. Out of curiousity, I went over to her then stopped as I reached her. She didn't smile or bothered to look up to me. I offered her a ride like before, she denied it while shaking her head. The girl mouthed something about time and began to walk ahead of me. Assumingly, I followed behind her.

The forest was lush in trees and plant life. Every tree hovered over us with large green leaves shading us from the sun, plants and bushes grew alongside the trees or in sunny spots. Occasionally a forest-dwelling animal would appear in the far distance, going through the forest without noticing our foreign presence. None of them crossed our path, almost avoiding us. The forest grew darker as we traveled further into it. I asked the girl where we were going but she didn't reply. Shadows casted on the trees, slowly rising higher than me. An eerie feeling of something crawling up my back sent chills down my spine. I shook off the fear of unknown and braved through the darkness. Soon or later, we came across a large bush that seemingly blocked the path way. She continued going while I slowed to a stop. I thought of saying something to her but curiously she pulled away the bushes to reveal a path. The girl motioned me over, so I did.

It was a closed off area with a large ruined structure that looked familiar. Vines and other plant life grew onto the structure, thriving on the sunlit areas. The trees, once blocking the sun from shining through, parted further away. Few blue butterflies fluttered around the flowers and an awfully familiar sword in a pedestal. The sword had a purple handle with a gold rhombus decoration connecting the handle and blade. Tiny vines also grew onto the sword, along with some tiny white and pink flowers. The girl stopped at the entrance of the structure, staring at the sword in the far distance. I got down from my horse and told it to stay where it was at. Obediently, the horse nodded and stayed in place as I walked up to the girl.

"It's time" she whispered softly. Her voice shook a little as she spoke. I noticed a tear drop ran down her cheek. Her once cheerful face grew sorrowful and teary eyed. She hugged me tightly, her tiny hands clutched each other around me. She mouthed she didn't want it to end. She wanted to be with me longer, but she knew it was time. I asked her why we have to part.

"Wake up" she said with refusal in her voice "Take the sword and wake up"

I calmly told her that I'm already awake, then questioned what she was talking about. She shoved herself away from me frustrated. She mouths nothing is real, none of this is. I repeated my question but she gotten even more frustrated. The girl explains that she wanted to escape from this "world". She wanted to be in a world where time was endless, a dream. One where I was "awake" and in an earlier "time". I didn't understand it all, most of it flew over my head. When she finished, she weakly smiled and said the world needs me and motioned to the sword.

"It's time" I walked over to the sword, filled with determination. I grabbed the sword with both of my hands, and slowly pulled it out. I looked to the girl, her teary face glowed with a smile.

"Open your eyes"

The End


End file.
